


The Good End

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [28]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Freedom.
Series: Lives!verse [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	The Good End

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012~2013. "Orga and Mayura, "The Good End" or "The Bad End""

"Out with Miguel again last night?" Mayura questioned as she put a pot of coffee on.

Orga nodded and mumbled something she didn't quite catch as she circled around to grab clean mugs out of the dishwasher that... weren't clean.

Putting them back, she glanced over at Orga. "And... no one ran this. Won't bother you if I start it?"

He shook his head.

She started the dishwasher and rummaged in the cupboards until she found two clean glass measuring cups. Close enough, she figured.

"I know we have bagels..."

Mayura finally realized what had caught Orga's attention to raptly. The Freedom model she'd been putting together on the part of the counter that jutted out into the room - the only part of the kitchen that didn't look half-disaster, actually.

"Freedom," Mayura said, scooping up the parts she had together, the plastic trees, and the instructions. "It's actually pretty easy to put together. I was surprised."

"I wonder..." Orga poked at the pieces, carefully bending an arm at the shoulder.

"If they make one of the mobile suit you had?" Mayura questioned.

Orga looked up at her and nodded. "Except I don't know if I'd want one," he admitted. "Not yet, at least."

"I can ask at the shop where I got that," Mayura said. "It's a good idea to remember where you've been... to better appreciate where you are now."

Silently, Orga nodded.

By the time Miguel finally stumbled into the kitchen, it was mostly clean and the tiny Freedom kit had been finished. And Mayura and Orga were smiling with their own little secrets.


End file.
